Unexpected Addition
by IridescentStars
Summary: Annabel just wanted a nice, long, relaxing vacation. Instead she's spending it on an island with dinosaurs... Dinosaurs! Just great.
1. Prologue

Life sucks.

Yeah, you heard me.

First, I get convinced to go to my grandfather's stupid 'dinosaur' park.

Second, the entire trip goes fucking haywire.

Third, I fall in love with someone I probably should not have.

You wanna know what I mean by that?

Maybe you should read the story then.

'What story?' You might ask.

My story.


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: **I'm trying to rewrite this, so wish me luck lol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jurassic Park.

Chapter One

I'm crouched down, peering around the corner of my door, hoping to sneak out of the house and be free for the rest of summer vacation.

"Annabel."

I cringe.

"Yes, mother?" I ask while straightening up from my crouch and turning around to face my doom.

"What are you doing?" She asks, sounding as if she already knows the answer.

"Nothing at all, oh mother of mine..." I trail off at her glare.

"You were going to sneak out, weren't you?" Mother asks.

"Yeah, mom, I was." I say, looking at her expression of heartbreak. "You know I hate staying home for the summer."

Mother looked both furious and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Go to your room." She ordered.

I turn and march off to my room. I wonder silently what my punishment will be this time.

Eh I don't know and I don't really care, it's not like its going to be supremely horrendous.


	3. Arrival at Jurassic Park

**A/N: **Definitely different than the original.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any recognizable bits.

Chapter Two

So I was wrong. REALLY WRONG.

Instead of my usual 'Oh, you're grounded for two weeks,' I'm being sent with my brother and sister to Grandpa's.

Which, normally wouldn't be that bad. I mean, I get along well with Tim and Lex, and I love Grandpa, but spending my entire spring break with him?

Not my idea of fun.

Especially when he's apparently built a dinosaur theme park.

But, hey, what's the worst that can happen, right?

* * *

><p>Apparently, I fell asleep on the plane ride to the island. At least I didn't have to entertain Tim and Lex on the way here.<p>

I unbuckle my seatbelt and stretch, cracking my neck while I'm at it.

I stand up and Tim grabs my hand pulling me forward. I guess I wasn't going fast enough for him.

I quickly grab my bag and follow after him and Lex.

"Slow down guys, it's not like it's a race!" I giggle.

We follow our guide to a car and I quickly call shotgun, hopping on into the front seat and smirking.

Our guide gets in and drives us, seeming to take a side trail, to what seems to be the main building on the island.

"Jurassic Park? Sounds intriguing." I say, smirking all the while.

I wonder what kind of mischief I can make here.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Lex yelling at me.

"Hurry up, Ann! You're such a slowpoke."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" I reply, open the car door and stepping out of the car.

I walk up to the door Tim and Lex are waiting for me at and pull it open walking in ahead of them.

"Now, who's slow?" I say, laughingly.

"Oh, shut it, Ann." Tim says back.

"Fine, fine," I laugh and then look up, catching sight of Grandpa and some other people. "Hey, look there's Grandpa. Why don't you go say hi, I'll be right behind you."

Tim and Lex rush ahead, yelling, "Grandpa, Grandpa!"

I smile, watching them be kids. I look around at the rest of the people and catch the eye of a man. He's handsome, in an a very goth kind of way. He's wearing a black button up and a black leather jacket, along with some black slacks.

He looks at me and raises his eyebrow questioningly and I giggle and put my forefinger up to my lips, doing the universal be quiet motion.

He smirks and nods his head, agreeing to not comment for the moment.

I continue to watch my siblings and grandfather, waiting for them to get a bit further down the stairs.

Finally they're close to the side entrance that we entered through, and I step out from where I'm partially hidden in the shadows.

"Grandpa, don't tell me you forgot about little old me, now did you?" I ask.


End file.
